Wellplate handlers are often used to position a wellplate for automated sampling of numerous wells of a wellplate. Wellplate handlers for devices such as flow cytometers typically use lead screws, ball screws, or rack and pinions systems to provide the 2D manipulation of a device. These systems typically maneuver a wellplate linearly along an X axis and an Y axis. While competent in some ways, these systems are slow and require a large dedicated surface area to maneuver over a given area. These systems are also unable to easily sense and adjust to a bent probe, which—if the bent probe reaches an unattended well—can be disastrous to the data of the sampling. Thus there is a need in the automated wellplate handler field to create an improved and useful wellplate handler. This invention provides such a new and useful system and methods.